


Promise

by orphan_account



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, M/M, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:23:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Reborn resolves to try for the both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

Spread out between rumpled sheets with their wrinkles from being unmade for days on end and cream colored tint their breaths mix evenly. Wide awake but there’s a feeling in the air. Tsunayoshi can’t quite put his finger on what it is. Perhaps contentment but he’s never been content. Maybe satisfaction in his company. In the company of Reborn his thoughts slow as does his heart. Tsunayoshi is often tired. 

Though he’s never asked Tsuna considers himself a stepping stone for the man beside him. Perhaps even a pawn. The thought is oddly satisfactory. He knows Reborn is destined for more than this. He enjoys their moments but accepts he might be a game piece. He’s all too accepting of that.

Reborn on the other hand has never considered the boy a moveable game piece. No he’s much more than that. And yet, the density of his mind prevents him from understanding his real potential. Reborn cannot count on his hands the many times this boy puts himself down after simple failures. To Reborn, Tsuna is lost.

So it’s a mild surprise when as they lay on the messy bed Tsuna speaks up quietly. “Is this still okay?”

Passing up his growing sense that this is going somewhere very bad he plays it off as a general question. “Is what okay?”

“This. Me. Us.”

A bit irked and slightly concerned Reborn turns to face Tsunayoshi. He is not looking back at him, but instead at the back of his hand as if memorizing every detail about it. They lay shoulder to shoulder.

“Why wouldn’t it be?”

Tsuna drops his hand on his chest with a small thunk. He raises his other one examining the slim fingers and flexing them. “Because. I am weak and you are strong. We generally live on an opposite spectrum. And you know very well, of when I am to leave this inhabitance.”

Reborn is laying on his side, his fingers brush the rim of his fedora; gently placed on one of the soft pillows decorating their bed. “ _Don’t_ ….. we both know very well you are to live long life, Tsuna. Don’t start backing out on me now.”

“I’m not, Reborn. Remember? It is already going to happen regardless of whether I contribute or stand by.”

“Tsuna….you’re not dying at the age of twenty seven. I’ll make sure.”

The room is comfortably quiet for a while.

“Reborn. You can’t change that. No one can.” It’s a quiet whisper this time. “I’m determined.”

“I wish you would put that determination into becoming Neo Vongola Primo.”

A breathless laugh follows his sentence. “Goodnight, Reborn.”

Arms circle his waist and yet Reborn doesn’t bring himself to relax this time. The boy is so strong on this one…..He cannot let him fulfill his self claimed destiny. A seed of doubt plants itself within him. He cannot let the next five years be the last.

“Goodnight, Tsuna.”

And when he bades him to sleep it is how he promises to make sure he wakes up the next morning. Reborn never comes up empty with his promises that is how he is. And Tsuna won’t change his mind. That is how he is.

So Reborn can only hope that somehow he finds the strength for the both of them. While Tsunayosh still breathes, while he’s still here in his arms.

_**Do you believe in a divine spirit?** _


End file.
